Ruleta rusa
by Zelshamada
Summary: [Título literal. KxR. BxY] Rei sabe lo peligroso que es este juego… sobretodo con 3 rusos demasiado borrachos y tercos para su propio bien. [One short. Ugrh…]


**Beyblade.**

"_Ruleta rusa"_

**«-------»**

**-**

**Notas1:**

Hooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me extrañaron? xDD Wuhajajaja!

Lean bien, el fic presente, tiene el shonen-ai que a todos nos gusta degustar de vez en cuando –o siempre-¿más específico? **Kai/Rei **y** Boris/Yuriy**… no, digo… por si acaso.

También digo, que este ha de ser **lo más psicópata** que he escrito. Guíense por el título. Si no te gusta nada de esto, no lo leas, por favor. A mí me gusta ser feliz, y me gustaría que el mundo fuera feliz conmigo n.n.

_Aclaratoria:_ Beyblade me pertenece. Ya manejo masas, y controlo la mente de los niños y adolescentes. El próximo paso es quitar a Chávez del mando, y luego a Bush; de ahí pasaré al mundo, y puede que tal vez haga mío algún canal de cable…

**«-------»**

**-**

Temblando, tomaste el arma que con delicadeza te pasaban las manos blancas del que alguna vez fue tu enemigo, y por primera vez en la madrugada te preguntaste, qué condiciones los habían llevado a esta situación; ¿por qué hacían esto?

Comprobaste que la pistola pesaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y te dio miedo darte cuenta de que tus manos se adaptaban perfectamente a ella; como una invitación, un llamado, un eco incitante que susurraba tu nombre.

No quisiste mirar al frente, no todavía. Preferiste quedarte viendo la rudeza del arma en tus manos, preguntándote por primera vez en la noche qué situaciones los habían llevado a esto, por qué lo hacían ¿cómo algo tan pequeño causaba tanto daño?

Cerraste las gemas de tus ojos y suspiraste sin entender la situación. Levantaste tu rostro, pero tus ojosdorados no lucieron para los demás. Con cansancio inventado, para disimular el nerviosismo, llevaste tu mano derecha hasta tu sien, y detuviste el movimiento una vez sentiste el frío del metal sobre tu piel.

Sabías que una de las reglas del juego, no era sólo tener el valor suficiente para halar y tentar a la suerte, sino también, no mostrar sentimiento alguno en el semblante. Y _quizás_, por primera vez del día te preguntaste qué circunstancias los llevaron a esto, por qué lo hacían, cómo algo tan pequeño causaba tanto daño, y si tendrías valor para saber si la suerte te favorecía o no.

Abriste tus ojos, posándolos directamente, sobre la persona al frente de ti. Así eran las reglas, a pesar de que por primera vez, te sabían absurdas. Rogaste porque la tembladera compulsiva de tu brazo no se notara tanto, y tomaste por la nariz una buena cantidad de aire.

Dudaste. Dudaste de todo. Tuviste miedo; no tenías el valor suficiente para seguir en el juego. La persona al frente de ti lo notó, y no tardó en decírtelo.

"Rei, perdiste."- Te dijo Yuriy mucho antes a que te decidieras si jugar con tu vida o no, y casi te sentiste feliz y libre; casi olvidaste preguntarte qué cosas los habían llevado a ese teatro, por qué lo hacían, cómo algo tan pequeño causaba tanto daño, y porqué no tenías valor suficiente para tentar a la muerte.

Y no te quedó más remedio, que ver al pelirrojo casi con agradecimiento en los ojos, y pasar la pistola a la siguiente persona. Temblaste aún más fuerte, y casi deseaste haber muerto por halar el gatillo.

La ruleta rusa es un juego peligroso; aún más cuando se juega con verdaderos rusos demasiado orgullosos y borrachos para su propio bien. A ti, la curda se te bajó de golpe, y te aferraste al arma, más de lo que jamás creíste. No querías soltarle, no querías dársela a él. Tú sabías que no tendría miedo.

"Dámela."- Ordenó Kai en un tono imperativo.

Con renuencia, y preguntándote _por primera vez _porqué lo hacías, pasaste la pistola, hasta las finas manos de él. De tu amante. De la persona que más quieres. Un bendito ruso demasiado orgulloso y borracho para su bien.

(-)

Y tomaste el arma. No te importó el peso, ni temblaste cuando Rei soltó un sollozo de sus labios, dando a entender el gran miedo que sentía; miedo _por ti_. Te agradó sentir que eras tan importante, y casi vacilaste en llevar con rapidez el arma hasta tu sien derecha.

Un juego especial para suicidas; jamás quisiste que las inocentes manos chinas tocaran el arma que tanto daño hacía, pero no pudiste contra él, así cómo él no iba a poder contra ti.

No tenías miedo: sabías que no ibas a perder. Lo sentías, lo percibías; tu intuición nunca te habría fallado tan espectacularmente, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Casi no te diste cuenta de cuando Rei desapareció de tu lado, y te dio miedo pensar en lo triste que se sentiría si morías ente sus claros ojos.

No sólo tentabas a la muerte, sino que era un reto para tu autocontrol. Una alternativa entre seis. Si no morías esta noche, ya vendría el día que no vieras más los ojos ámbar de él. El mareo que te provocó el vino, jamás tocó la expresión fría de tu rostro.

No permitirías que te sacaran del juego por dudar; nunca por eso. Sientes como la mirada rebuscadora de Boris está sobre ti, y te obligas a no dar muestra alguna de debilidad.

Sin embargo, a la hora de presionar el gatillo, casi sentiste pánico, casi, dejaste que el fuerte mareo se observara en tu rostro.

_Click._

Segundos en blanco que parecieron horas, pasaron sobre ti, llevándose consigo parte de tu pesar. Recuperaste poco a poco los sentidos, que no te habías dado cuenta de cuando se habían ido; y sonreíste burlón ante el destino.

La Parca todavía no estaba interesada en tu alma, o en la de tu chino. Alégrate.

Sin esperar ninguna señal, y de repente sintiendo pesados los hombros, pasaste la negra arma a la persona a tu lado izquierdo, y te sentiste muy mal, al saber que si moría, jamás podrías dormir tranquilo nuevamente.

No fue hasta este punto, que te preguntaste qué demonios estaban haciendo jugando a la ruleta rusa. El juego que divierte a los suicidas… y a los que son demasiado obstinados, como para admitir que les encanta.

(-)

Al sentir entre tus tibias manos el peso muerto de la pistola, tu temperatura bajó de golpe, hasta casi no sentir el arma por el frío, sino más bien por su incómoda forma.

Felicitaste internamente a Kai por haber sido tan valiente, y no tardaste en retarte a ti mismo en seguir su ejemplo. Fuiste tú el que descalificó a Rei de la jugada, porque dejó ver el sentimiento del miedo en sus ojos. No querías cargar en tu conciencia la muerte de esa persona.

Sin embargo, preferías morir tú, que el que estaba tu izquierda: a quién más quieres, a quién más aprecias. No puedes, no quieres. Y te sorprendes a ti mismo rogando porque la bala te haya tocado a ti.

Tienes una posibilidad entre 6; 5 espacios vacíos que, tal vez, tengan los nombres de los 4 jugadores de tan terrible juego. Podías jugar con las probabilidades, y tu mente se esforzaba sacando datos que dentro de ti sabías que eran completamente inútiles. Retabas a la muerte, te convertías en un leal sirviente de la suerte.

Había cinco posibilidades de sobrevivir, una de morir, y cero de revivir. Jamás ver de nuevo ese par de ojos lavanda.

Cuando por fin tu mano se adaptó al arma, te preguntaste la razón por la cual lo hacías, y por qué de repente, el miedo más intenso que hayas experimentado nunca, bajó desde tus dedos, hasta los pies, haciéndote temblar.

"Yuriy, perdiste."- Te dijo la voz de Kai en un tono que no reconociste. No querías reconocerlo, porque entre todos, él no te importaba.

"Es mi turno."- Te dijo la persona a tu izquierda, exigiendo la pistola, al saber que jamás se la darías por voluntad.

Podías saber que el miedo seguía reflejado en tu semblante como segundos atrás, antes de que el ruso de ojos rojos dijera las palabras más angustiosas que escucharás en toda tu vida. Ahora el miedo era mucho más intenso, mucho más incontrolable.

Sin importarte tu tembleque, pasaste el arma hasta las manos de la última persona en el círculo, la persona que amabas, sabiendo perfectamente que la suerte estaba echada, y que aún no querías conocer el resultado. Todavía no estabas listo.

Para cuando sentiste que te arrebataban la pistola de las manos, era muy tarde para hablar. Boris era el último ruso en jugar.

(-)

Tú jamás sentiste miedo. Tu sobriedad era la menos palpable. Sabías que la situación era tu culpa, así como también sabías que Yuriy jamás tendría el valor de subir el arma hasta su sien. No por él, sino por ti.

Lo sabías, y no te costaba admitir que te encantaba, sin embargo, tu rostro jamás mostró expresión alguna. No podías, porque estabas seguro de que Kai te descalificaría del juego, siendo él mismo el ganador. ¡Eso sí que no!

La piel de tus manos, y la del resto de tu cuerpo, estaba caliente; deseaste no haber sentido el peso del arma confirmando tus sospechas más ocultas y angustiosas.

Pero jamás lo expresaste en tu rostro. Oh, no.

Aquel juego te encantaba: primera y última vez que lo jugabas. Tú pusiste las reglas para facilitarlo todo, tratando de no sentirte culpable por cualquier resultado inesperado. Poco faltó para que tus ojos se iluminaran con tristeza, pero lo controlaste a tiempo.

No te diste cuenta de cuando tu mano subió, hasta posar el arma contra tu sien, pero nunca lo dejaste salir a la luz. Siempre cargaste ese semblante tan serio.

Quisiste reír al ver la mirada de Kai, sin embargo, nada salió de ti. Los rojos ojos se veían en una caótica mezcla entre angustia, asombro, esperanza y nerviosismo lo que vendría. Te gustó saber que habías ganado, que entre los 4, eras el que más control tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Y nunca te preguntaste porqué lo hacías, o porqué te agradaba tanto aquel juego suicida.

"Kai…"- Dijiste llamando la atención de tu compañero, mientras que suavizaba la mirada, hasta convertirla en un témpano de hielo puro en cuestión de segundos; admirables segundos- "Perdiste."

_Clack. Boom._

Y no viste la mirada incrédula de todos, ni sentiste las ganas de morir que invadieron a Yuriy; tampoco el grito con tu nombre que salió de labios de Rei, o el pobre intento de Kai por detenerte.

Ya sabías que este era tu destino; y no te alcanzó el tiempo para preguntarte porqué lo hacías, porqué no te dio miedo, porqué te gustaba la sensación.

Es un juego de suicidas. Un juego para locos, muy orgullosos y borrachos para su propio bien, y demasiados psicópatas, para el bien de los demás.

Y no te dio tiempo de preguntarte, cómo algo tan pequeño podía causar tanto daño, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Te ganó la muerte, Boris. De cinco oportunidades que tenías para vivir, la suerte te dio la sexta.

Y jamás te preguntaste qué pasaría después. Ahora, ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Ganaste?... No, tú perdiste.

**(-)**

_**Finiquiten.**_

**_-_**

Notas:

Jum… Veamos, este fic tiene ya ¿un mes escrito?... No, de hecho, creo que más; lo creí perdido durante un tiempo, pero volvió a mí! (Gracias a David) ya que lo lloré bastante.

Bien, no sé qué decir exactamente de dónde salió la idea de la cabecita de cabra de Petra, pero, sólo sé que era una imagen mental. Había un eclipse, y yo cantando "amarte es igual que perder a la Ruleta rusa…" (Enrique Iglesias) y de rusa me fui a mis rusos, y el resto es historia. Desde el principio mataba a Bryan de esta forma, y creo que es porque lo veo lindamente psicópata.

Mi primer fic en segunda persona! xDD Amen a Petra. No sé porqué… pero estoy orgullosa de este fic. (xDD En cierto sentido, entiéndase)

Gracias por leer, y perdonen cualquier cosa rara.

Mi e-mail, al que guste: _zelshamada -arroba- hotmail. com_

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

P.D. ¿A ustedes también les hicieron falta Max y Daichi? o.óUU XD


End file.
